God saved the queen
by ASHlatios
Summary: What if Ash found out that misty is ill. She is in hospital. If she did, what will ash do. There is a twist in the story


**God saved the queen**

 _A/N -_ I don't own pokemons

 **This is my first fanfic on tragedy and romance between Ash and Misty**

 _ **Ash:-**_ 14 years

 _ **Misty:-**_ 14 years

 _ **Brock:-**_ 18 years

 _ **May:-**_ 13 years

 _ **Max:-**_ 9 years

* * *

The day was sunny for all as ours heroes were now resting in the pokemon center after his recently win his new gim badge. But looks like everything is going to change.

Ash video called Professor oak for announcing his success. As it started, professor appeared. He smiled to see him but it was like as if he wanted to hide some feelings.

"Hello professor", ash said in his usual joyful way. He did not noticed the dullness in oak. " Oh! Ash m'boy. How are you?", he replied as cheerful as possible. "You know, I just won the seventh gym badge.", Ash said by showing his current victory. Professor simled but it quickly gone.

"What happened professor? Is something wrong?", ash asked as he was worried due to his quick change to dull face. He sweat dropped. He didn't want to deal this matter with Ash but it would be nice for him to know. " Actually... Actually...there is something ", he bluntly said. At this response, Ash knew that something was seriously happened as he never said anything bluntly.

" Actually, its about Misty", he confessed it. Ash was horrified. "What happed to her?", he asked in a high voice. There was worry and anger. Worry as he cared for his best friend and angry because he tried to hide the fact from him. Those who were siting on the sofa, waiting for Ash startled up. Pikachu fell down from the sofa.

"I wonder what is happening there with Ash and Professor.", May said and she was adjusting her head after the little shock. " I think, Gary has caught more pokemons than Ash.", brock said unknowinglyunknowingly as he could not catch up Ash's speech.

"Misty is in hospital. about a week ago, She was burnt with the fire blast attack accidentally by her opponent. And now her life extension is becoming less day by day", oak stated in a depressed voice. He could see that Ash widen his eyes at this fact. Ash believe that nothing could happen to her. He never expected her to reach to that level of injury. He could also see that tears gathering in his eyes. "Are you ok, ash?", he asked. But without giving the answer he demanded, " Please transport my charizard to here" in emotional ferociousness. Without any delay, he transported him. As Ash got the pokeball, "Ok, I am coming.", he stated and quickly shut down the call.

As he was about to run, he was stopped by Brock, " What happened Ash?", he asked as he never saw him talking like this to Professor. Ash didn't want to cop up with this question and jolted towarda the exit. Brock noticed a tear in his eye.

"What happened brock, why ash is running like this?", max asked. He never saw ash running like this. " I think, something really serious has happened ", he replied to them. Now they were following ash as where he was going.

Ash as he exited, he thrown up his pokeball and called charizard. As he came out, he roared in happiness. "Charizard, take me to the viradian hospital", he begged. Charizard agreed. Then he hopped onto him. As he was about to fly, the three jokers came, which he didn't wanted at his critical time.

" PREPARE FOR TROUBLE ", the red head woman said.

" OR ELSE WE MAKE IT DOUBLE", the blue head man said

"STOP", ash screamed in top of his voice in anger. It was as if louder than charizard's roar. Now hia both friends and enimies startled.

"Don't interrupt in our motto.", jessie said in annoyance. "what the heck task you have that you are shouting like garadoes?", james asked.

At this question, he griped his fist tightlyin grief and again his tears were found in his eyes, rolling down on his cheeks. Then he spilted out, at last!

"Its..its ..its about Misty. She is in hospital and now she is dying.", he stammered while speaking. He could not able to stop his emotional tears, it was flowing endlessly. Brock was shocked at his statement. He was also worried and sad but not like ash. May and Max didn't know who. " Who is Misty?", May asked. He didn't know about the new girl for him. "Is was the first traveller of Ash. She was one of the closest best friend for him.", brock answered.

" Charizard, we are getting late", ash commanded to him. So without any delay, took him towards his destination.

Brock and Co. were finding any transport for they way. Team rocket had gone due to Ash had serious case this time.

They got a boat which was going to the varidian city, so they boarded. They able to catch up with Ash as he was flying above them.

After an hour, they reached in the front gate of the hospital. Ash called back his pokemon and went off towards recipient.

"Nurse, can you please tell me, where is Misty Waterflower admitted?", he asked. Full with worry. She checked the computer and said, " she is in the room, 221a". As she finished, he ran towards the room. The others followed him. As he reached, he found his mom, Tracey, Gary, Professor Oak, and her sisters, sitting outside the room. His mom saw him, she was quite surprised as he came so fast, faster than the time expected. She quickly give him as sympathetic hug to him. She felt that her son had died from inside, only in motion from outside. She released him and said,"Don't worry ash, she will get well soon." in a sad voice. Then he asked, "can I go and meet her". She nodded. So he went to her room. Everyone in the corridor, moved in.

He saw a pale misty, whose evey part was bandaged except her face. She was motionless as if she is already dead. He slowly called out, " Misry", in low tone. She weakly opened her eyes and replied, "Ash", slowly. At this, he broke off with burst of tears. He hugged her in his arms. "Misty!", he said in-between his cry. Brock also sheded his own tear as he know what is the feeling when your lover is going avay from you for ever. May was little astonished as Ash never showed his affections for any girl except Misty. As he was calming down, " I will save you.", he said in strong determination. He turned towards the spectators and asked, "Is anyone carring a sheat of paper, a pen and an envelope?" to all of them. Luckly, Professor oak, had the required items as he frequently needed this things. He took it and begin to right something on it. After a while, he finished, put it in an envelope and handed it to the brock. He requested to him, " Please, handed over this letter when Misty woke up". He was confused as whe he can't give it to her.

Then ash moved towards his bag, unzipped it and took out a pair of black thin gloves. May quickly realized that it was the same gloves used to save the tree of begining.

She shouted to stop, "don't do the thing about which I am thinking, Ash". " I need to do to save Misty", he also shouted.

"Wait", Gary interrupted, " What he is planning to do about?", he asked them. Brock replied in hesitate, "He wants to give his life to save hers". Everyone shocked.

Ash agreed to give his own life to save her! This was their beyond of expectation. " Don't do Ash, we could never leave without you", May prayed to him as she hugged his tightly. He returned the hug and said, "I need to give her. As because of her, I am still living. Without her, I and Pikachu would die on the first day of our journey."

Everyone got another shock. Then he turned towards everyone and said, " Thank you everyone for supporting me, till now. I want to give special thanks to my close friends who protected and taught me everything that I needed to learn for my journey."

Then he turned towards his mom, "Thank you mom for everything that you have done for me". Everyone started to cry even Gary. Then his mother came and hugged for one last time and said, " Please don't leave us Ash. You are my only son of mine. I don't want to lose you.", she begged. Then Ash requested, "Can you take care of Misty and all my pokemons, for me".

She nodded as she can't regret his last wish. Every one gave him his last hug, even Gary. Then he proceed towards Misty. Then he put his hands above her and closed his eyes. Then as he opened, his eyes eyes and hands were glowing in teal colour. Then there was a energy transfer between the two. Everybody watched them curiosly.

Sometime later, his body was paining as they heard a yell of hell from him. But he withstand it. At the end, he fell back, getting a huge tudd sound from him. Everyone rushed towards him to check him. They found out that his heartbeat has stopped and his skin was wearing off from him. But on the other hand, Misty was recovering from the illness.

As she got up on his bed, she noticed Ash was lying on the floor with an unknown girl crying for him with his pikachu. "What had happened to him?", she asked as he was confused. Then everyone turned to her, she was looking fit and fine, just her plasters were need to go. Delia replied, " Actually, Ash had sacrificed his life to save yours.", the she burst into cry. Then brock came and handed a letter to her and said, "Ash asked me to give this letter to you.". She took the envelope, took out the letter and unfolded it. It as some kind of poemic letter.

 _Dear Misry,_

 _When I come across at the fact that you are in the hospital and now you are dying, I was shocked. Everything was becoming blurer and blurer for me. I didn't know at first why but as I reached the hospital to cheeck you, I was horrified, then I realized something that I would like to tell you in a short poem_

 _From the first day we met_

 _From the last day you went_

 _I was having some issues on emotion_

 _As I again lost in the wood on same motivation_

 _When I travelled with new friends with a blend of old_

 _I was been remined of you._

 _I wish I somehow could convey to you_

 _But I haven't find myself in right situation_

 _But as I saw you on the bed_

 _I thought it is the righr time to say_

 _Because i wouldn't get second chance_

 _I love you Misty, from all my heart and soul_

 _That's why this is my gift from me to you_

 _I want to see you standing and running towards the glow_

 _If you don't love me, then please don't forget me_

 _Your friend, Ash_

As she finished, she had a mixture of happy and sad. She was extravagantly happy as her love had finally confessed it but after that she felt sad with grief as he sacrificed his life for her. He truly loved her, not the fake love.

"Why Ash why", she wishper so that he somehow could hear it. " What was there on the letter? ", brock asked. Ash didn't told him what was there. " He loved me. And that is all there is there", she replied, hugging the letter closely by her heart.

 **Well guys, I had tried my best to represent it. Please like and review**


End file.
